icehockeyfandomcom-20200214-history
Rockford IceHogs
This page is for the American Hockey League team. For its United Hockey League predecessor, see Rockford IceHogs (UHL). | owner = City of Rockford | coach = Ted Dent | assistant = | GM = Mark Bernard | media = | affiliates = Chicago Blackhawks (NHL), Indy Fuel (ECHL) | name1 = Baltimore Bandits | dates1 = 1995 to 1997 | name2 = Cincinnati Mighty Ducks | dates2 = 1997 to 2005 | name3 = Rockford IceHogs | dates3 = 2007 to present |reg_season_titles = |division_titles = |conf_titles = |calder_cups = }} The Rockford IceHogs are an ice hockey team in the American Hockey League. They began to play in the 2007–08 AHL season at the BMO Harris Bank Center in Rockford, Illinois, USA. The team serves as the AHL affiliate of the Chicago Blackhawks History The current Rockford IceHogs were founded in 1995 as the Baltimore Bandits and then relocated in 1997 to Cincinnati to become the Cincinnati Mighty Ducks. The Cincinnati Mighty Ducks suspended operations for the 2005–06 season due to the lack of an NHL affiliate after their previous affiliates, the Detroit Red Wings and the Mighty Ducks of Anaheim, signed new agreements with the Grand Rapids Griffins and the Portland Pirates, respectively. The franchise was later renamed the Cincinnati RailRaiders, but failed to reach a goal of 2,000 season tickets to re-enter the AHL for the 2006–07 season. On March 19, 2007, the AHL announced that the team had been purchased and relocated them to Rockford to become the present-day Rockford IceHogs. ;The franchise was previously known as: *Baltimore Bandits (1995–1997) *Cincinnati Mighty Ducks (1997–2005) an affiliate of the Mighty Ducks of Anaheim) ;The market was previously served by: *Rockford IceHogs (1999–2007) UHL As a member of the UHL Rockford won the Colonial Cup for the 2006-2007 season, before the folding of the UHL (now the IHL). Season-by-season results Team captains *Jim Fahey, 2007–2008 *Tim Brent, 2008–2009 *Jake Dowell, 2009–2010 *Garnet Exelby, 2010–2011 *Brandon Segal and Brian Fahey, 2011–2012 *Martin St. Pierre, 2012–2013 *Jared Nightingale, 2013–2014 *Joakim Nordström, 2014-2015 Notable alumni *Bryan Bickell, 2007–2010 *Dave Bolland, 2007–2008 *Brandon Bollig, 2010–2013 *Corey Crawford, 2007–2010 *Scott Darling, 2014-2015 *Niklas Hjalmarsson, 2007–2009 *Jack Skille, 2008–2009 *Carter Hutton, 2011–2013 *Marcus Kruger, 2012–2013 *Nick Leddy, 2010–2011, 2012–2013 *Jeremy Morin, 2010–2014 *Antti Niemi, 2008–2009 *Brandon Pirri, 2010–2014 *Brandon Saad, 2012–2013 *Andrew Shaw, 2011–2013 *Ben Smith, 2009–2013 *Kris Versteeg, 2007–2008 Team records Regular season :Goals: Troy Brouwer: 35 (2007–08) :Assists: Martin St. Pierre: 67 (2007–08) :Points: Martin St. Pierre: 88 (2007–08) :Plus/minus: Klas Dahlbeck: 21 (2013–14) :Penalty minutes: Kyle Hagel: 245 (2010–11) :Goaltending wins: Corey Crawford: 29 (2007–08) :GAA: Carter Hutton: 2.35 (2011–12) :SV%: Wade Flaherty, Corey Crawford, Carter Hutton: 0.917 (2007–08, 2008–09, 2011–12) Post-season :Goals: Kris Versteeg: 6 (2007–08) :Assists: Martin St. Pierre: 12 (2007–08) :Points: Martin St. Pierre: 14 (2007–08) :Plus/minus: Jim Fahey: 10 (2007–08) :Penalty minutes: Mike Blunden: 35 (2007–08) :Goaltending wins: Corey Crawford: 7 (2007–08) :GAA: Corey Crawford: 2.19 (2007–08) :SV%: Corey Crawford: 0.924 (2007–08) Career Regular Season :Goals: Troy Brouwer: 35 (2007-) :Assists: Martin St. Pierre: 67 (2007-) :Points: Martin St. Pierre: 88 (2007-) :Plus/Minus: Petri Kontiola: 17 (2007-) :Penalty Minutes: Kris Versteeg: 174 (2007-) :Goaltending Wins: Corey Crawford: 29 (2007-) :GAA: Wade Flaherty: 2.54 (2007-) :SV%: Wade Flaherty: 0.917 (2007-) References External links *Official Website Category:Chicago Blackhawks Category:Rockford IceHogs Category:American ice hockey teams Category:American Hockey League teams